1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air bag module for a passenger seat of an automobile, and more particularly to an air bag module for a passenger seat capable of improving a coupling construction of an air bag door and a housing to have a more compact structure than the structure when the air bag door and the housing are assembled together, thereby simplifying an assembly process, minimizing couplings of parts and decreasing the air bag module in weight.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an automobile includes various types of passenger protecting apparatuses, for example, such as a seat belt and an air bag system.
In the case that among these passenger-protecting apparatuses, particularly, the air bag system is used with the seat belt, it is prevented that when an automobile collision occurs, body members such as a head, a breast, knees, etc., of a passenger are hit and injured by constructions inside the automobile.
Among such air bag systems, an air bag system mostly mounted in a front seat of the automobile is generally distributed into a driver air-bag and a passenger air-bag.
FIG. 1a is a view showing a location at which a conventional air bag module for a passenger seat is mounted, and FIG. 1b is a perspective view showing in detail the air bag module for a passenger seat shown in FIG. 1a. 
Referring to FIGS. 1a and 1b, a related air bag module 40 for a passenger seat is mounted on an instrument panel 20 upper a Glove Box 30 positioned in a passenger seat side of the automobile.
Within the housing 42 is installed inflators 41 for generating a desired compressed gas and in the upper part of the inflators 41 is received an air cushion (not shown) for inflating to a predetermined size by the compressed gas generated from the inflators 41.
Also, an air bag door 43 is coupled to the upper portion of the housing 42 in a manner to be opened by an expansivity when the air cushion is expanded.
In more detail, the inflators 41 are electrically connected with a collision sensor (not shown). In the case that when an automobile collision occurs, the collision is sensed through the sensor, the inflators 41 expand the air cushion by burning gas forming agent included therein and generating compressed gas.
The air bag door 43 is hinged on the housing 42 to be opened toward one direction by the expansivity upon the air cushion expansion, and is rotated with a center of a hinge part thereby being momentarily opened simultaneously with the expansion of the air cushion.
Also, the air bag door 43 is fixed on the upper outer surface of the housing 42 with bolts 45 and nuts 46 through a steel plate 44 as shown in the drawing, so that the air bag door 43 is not separated from the housing 42 upon a sudden expansion of the air cushion.
However, because such a conventional air bag module 40 for a passenger seat requires separate external fixtures such as the bolts 45, the nuts 46 and the plates 44, etc., for fixing the air bag door 43 when the air bag door 43 is assembled with the housing 42, there was a problem in a view of a productive aspect that many additional processes are required, which may increase cost of production. Further, there was a problem that the air bag module is increased in volume and weight due to the use of the separate external fixtures as well as the many hours of labor required, and an assembly capability of a product is deteriorated.